


Fractured

by HelloTragic



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloTragic/pseuds/HelloTragic
Summary: Lucy's broken heart never stood a chance.





	Fractured

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday NextFewWords!!!!!

Lucy had grown more than she realized in the months since learning that time travel was possible and that her mother was part of an evil secret society obsessed with changing history. Royalty. That’s how it had been put to her. She was Rittenhouse royalty, and he mother had sacrificed Amy for nothing. She’d still died in the end.

 

And Lucy, well she’d been left alone again. Flynn was avoiding her. Rufus was lost to them. Jiya had spent all of her time looking for him in the recesses of her mind with no luck. Connor, well Conner was certain that he could fix it somehow, and Agent Christopher had made it her life’s mission to bring Emma to justice.

 

And then there had been Wyatt. He’d told her that he loved her, but it had been the wrong time, the wrong way. He’d said it right after he’d lost is wife - again – and she hadn’t been able to say it back. 

 

The time team was fractured, and she wasn’t sure they’d ever make it back. Not until Connor had snuck a man into the bunker. A man he’d promised was trust worthy and the best chance they had to get Rufus back. Andrew Beacon, a United States Air Force pilot.

 

Andrew’s training had begun right away. He’d been cocky at first, a little arrogant even. He’d been certain that with his background in aviation that he’d fly through the program, pun clearly intended as he’d winked at Lucy when he’d said it. And Lucy, despite seeming disinterested in his attempts of flirtation, had blushed at the remark.

 

Training had taken it’s toll though, and as well as he managed to control himself in high pressure situations, piloting the lifeboat had been completely different that anything he’d flown before, and he’d found himself out of his depth.

 

That’s when Lucy had finally taken pity on him, taking dinner with him, watching television late at night. The conversation, stilted in the beginning, had become easy. He shared her love of history, although his in particular rain more towards military history.

 

Wyatt had made his opinion on Andrew perfectly clear, reminding Lucy on more than one occasion that Andrew was an outsider, and that if he succeeded in bringing back Rufus, he’d no longer be needed. Flynn had seemed more open to Andrew, but Lucy had her suspicions that his approval of their newest member was only to further frustrate Wyatt. Agent Christopher was pleasant, but it was obvious that she hadn’t fully trusted him, and Connor spent all of his time setting the simulator up for every possible outcome. He no longer had time to socialize.

 

Jiya had been the only one to really open up to him aside from Lucy. She understood that he was needed, and that he’d be going back in time alone, trying to save the man she loved. The last guy they’d brought in hadn’t even finished the mission, and she’d be damned if all of Andrew’s training had been for nothing.

 

Eventually, Christopher had insisted that he travel back with the team, following Emma on whatever absurd attempt she’d made last to ruin the timeline. Wyatt had absolutely refused to let Lucy go with both him and Flynn, and as Jiya was the only fully certified pilot, it forced Flynn and Andrew to take turns.

 

Andrew had loved it. His enthusiasm had been infectious and Lucy had fed off of it. Wyatt had noticed. Their giggles rang through the bunker at night, and they were inseparable on missions. And then there had been a kiss. To be honest, it had taken both of them by surprise, but all Wyatt had seen was a man toying with Lucy’s heart. He’d been fooled by Jess, and he’d be damned if he let someone fool Lucy in the same way.

 

But when he’d confronted her, Lucy had stated in no certain terms, that his opinion on her personal life had it’s limits. They were friends, no more. She’d also reminded him, that despite her feelings for him in the past, and how much it had hurt when he’d chosen Jess, she’d done her best to be happy for him. She’d championed for his happiness, and he needed to learn to do the same.

 

Over the months, they grew closer, and while Lucy wasn’t certain that she was in love, scared to give her heart away again, Andrew had told her that he was. He hadn’t asked for her to say anything in return, and Lucy had felt history repeating itself in a grand twist of irony.

 

Andrew was only a few hours short of completing his training, and Lucy could feel time working against them as they sat in her room, going through her favorite history books. There had been an off the cuff remark at one point, when Andrew had opened a page dedicated to Abraham Lincoln.

 

_Thank God for Juliette Shakesman._

 

Lucy’s eyes had snapped open, unsure if he’d been aware of her history. Finally, she’d asked him. He’d explained that he simply meant that had she not been there, more people may have died, and history might have turned out completely differently.

 

There had been an awkward silence after that, and she’d felt like he’d been holding something back.

 

And then he’d finally told her the more personal side to the story. That while he didn’t care for it to be advertised, he was a direct descendant of Robert Todd Lincoln. Lucy had insisted that itwasn’t possible, that the last of the lineage had died over thirty years ago as an old man. But all families had secrets, and there had been a child out of wedlock, which had led to a new line on the family tree.

 

She should have seen it before. His tall lean frame, the raven hair and dark eyes. He’d nearly been the spitting image of a man she’d met long ago, in another century. A man she’d felt something for, however brief. It had thrown her, and she hadn’t been sure what to make of his confession, simply pulling her hands away from his suddenly and running from the room, avoiding him for the rest of the night, no matter how hard he tried to make amends for whatever he’d done to upset her.

 

Then the alarms had gone off. Emma had taken the Mothership back to July 2, 1776. She was trying to prevent the motion that led to the vote in favor of independence.  Lucy hadn’t been able to meet his eyes, but she knew that Andrew’s presence was necessary. There were too many important people, and she wouldn’t be able to keep Wyatt well enough informed of everyone there. She needed another historian, and Garcia had insisted Andrew probably had a better working knowledge.

 

* * *

 

 

They came back defeated and down a man. Lucy hadn’t been able to get the image of his eyes out of her head. The way the life had drained out of them. The way he’d told her that he loved her one more time. She’d said it back, finally, but the words had only been meant as a goodbye, something to give him peace as he passed.

 

The guilt had haunted her for months, years even. He’d taken a bullet meant for her when all hell broke loose. Jiya had been inconsolable, knowing that the last year had been for nothing. Rufus was still gone, and now so was Andrew. And it had all been Lucy’s fault.

 

She tried to fold in on herself. To shut out the world, but Wyatt wouldn’t let her. He stayed with her every night, keeping the vodka bottle out of her grasp, and the demon’s at bay. He told her stories of his time during the war. How he hadn’t been able to save people, and how he’d let the guilt take over his life, just as he had with Jess.

 

He’d also told her how she’d saved him, and that he was going to do the same for her, as a friend. He listened as she talked about Andrew, little things like his favorite movie, or favorite meal.He’d done his best to bring those things into her life, trying to show her that Andrew would always be with her in a way. It killed him, watching her grieve for someone else, but he’d finally learned what Lucy had meant all those months before.

 

What Lucy needed was time and space. She needed someone who could just be there for her without judgment. The way she had for him. He’d made her a promise too. After they saved Rufus, and then Amy, they’d find a way to save Andrew too.

 

It took another year. A year of Lucy and Wyatt mending their relationship. A year of Wyatt training to be a pilot too, just in case.  And then, just as he’d finished, Connor had had a revelation. He’d figured out a way to let multiple versions of themselves experience being in the same time without ramification. There had been a scientific explanation, but none of them had understood. Rufus would have though.

 

They’d all gone through multiple scenarios, and finally it had been decided that Lucy and Wyatt would go back alone. That way, if they failed, it would leave a contingency team to come back and save them. Jiya and Flynn.

 

When they fired up the lifepod, Lucy couldn’t help but think back on how far she had come. Her hands no longer shook, and she no longer needed Wyatt to buckle her in, although she made no protests when he did anyway. She was older, stronger, wiser. They were going to be okay.

 

And that’s when she’d finally said it. As time and space were shifting around them, she’d finally told Wyatt that she loved him.

 

Then they’d landed, and as the door opened, she and Wyatt were face to face with younger versions of themselves.

 

“You guys wanna get Rufus back or what?”

 


End file.
